1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projecting system, and more particularly, relates to a projecting system with several sets of lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, multimedia systems are more and more popular with the development of electronic products. A display device for showing images is a significant hardware in most multimedia systems. Raising quality of the display device as well as the appearance design of it are taken seriously. Take a projecting system used in public places or in a family theater for example, users always ask for a projecting device which is light, occupies small space volume (comes in small volume), and is able to provide bright and clear images.
In the prior art relative to a projecting system, development personnel focused on optimizing devices of the projecting system (for example, a light source, a color wheel, a camera lens, a heat-dissipation apparatus, a control circuit, and so on). How devices of a projecting system should be arranged effectively can not be ignored with the request of lightening a projecting system with the consideration of quality images.